Kindred Spirits
by SsinurnSolen
Summary: This story is about Montolio, Drizzt, and Montolio's son, Solonund (my creation)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters appearing in this story are © Wizards of the Coast, Inc., all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place within the time when Drizzt was with Montolio DeBrouche, and within the seven years before he found a home at Icewind Dale.  
  
Kindred Spirits, by Ssin'urn Solen  
  
Chapter 1: The Prodigal Returns  
  
It had been many years since Solonund Brasher had been able to visit his old mentor, Montolio DeBrouche, and he was looking forward to the visit.   
  
Solonund wore his hair was in a topknot, woven with small vines of ivy, making his hair seem more green than ash blonde. Two small braids, with beads and feathers entwined in them hung down from his left temple. His pale green eyes sparkled. His shirt wrapped around, like those from the far east. He carried an eastern style sword at his side. A bow was slung over his shoulder and a quiver of arrows was strapped to his back. He may have looked like he was ready for a fight, but the Elven ranger had no fighting on his mind. He had many stories to share and, for once, plenty of time to share them.   
  
Because Solonund did not know where to look for Montolio, he asked a friend in Silverymoon for directions. The directions he received were vague. Once Solonund sorted out the details, he realized he knew exactly where to go.   
  
He whistled a tune he had learned in KaraTur as he walked nearer to Montolios grove.   
  
His mood was soured by the smell of orcs on the path ahead. Solonund's instincts went into action as he slowly crept up on the small group.  
  
"Graul say we need kill Drow and old man and I is tired of waiting." one of the trio grunted out.  
  
"Drow!" Solonund thought nervously," If Drow lay a hand on father, there will be blood spilt."  
  
Solonund hid, listened and watched as a winter wolf padded its way into the camp.  
  
"Uh-oh, this doesn't look good," He thought.  
  
"Caroak," an orc croaked out," what take you so long? Graul want the Drow and old man."  
  
The wolf sniffed at the orcs and seemed to speak, "Never mind, we will have them soon enough. I have gathered the worgs for the flank. You know what to do."  
  
Solonund breathed a silent sigh of relief. Perhaps the putrid stench of the orcs gave him the advantage of not being scented. He snuck around to where the orcs casually tossed their garbage and rubbed himself with it.   
  
Once satisfied that he could not be smelled easily by worg or wolf, he continued to make his way to Montolio's grove.  
  
Solonund crawled on his belly and inched his way. He knew that there would be traps. Montolio always had traps set up in case of danger. He kept his senses alert for them.  
  
Once he sighted the grove, he was surprised at what he saw. The Drow was not attacking Montolio, but defending him against the score of orcs. So stunned he was at this sight, that he did not notice the winter wolf quietly following behind him, leading a pack of worgs.  
  
Suddenly, a huge black panther leaped over Solonund. He rolled over onto his back in order to defend himself from the beast. Once on his back, he saw the wolf with its accursed horde. The panther pounced on the wolf's back and went quickly to work. Solonund followed the lead of the panther by pulling out his bow and firing at as many of the filthy worgs as he could.  
  
The panther had saved Solonund's life and he was not about to let the cat be overwhelmed because of his own brash stupidity. He followed the wolf and the worgs as they chased the panther up a tree. Solonund saw that the panther had things well in hand when he saw the winter wolf fall limp. He ran back towards the grove to help Montolio and his strange new companion.  
  
He was stopped short by an arrow whizzing by his ear.  
  
"Solonund," a voice shouted, "let them handle the fray down there. We need you here."   
  
Solonund looked up and saw Kellindil.  
  
Kellindil and his cousin were firing off arrows at the worgs. Solonund knew the fewer worgs to attack the grove, the better. Kellindil was right. He needed to stay there for the moment.  
  
"Come Solonund, our prey lies elsewhere. We must prevent Graul from sending in more to overwhelm them. It is good to see you after so long."  
  
"Orcs are not that smart," Solonund replied.  
  
"I know, but I have the mastermind of this supposed slaughter at my camp. I may need some of your special persuasional skills to help."  
  
"Alright, but I need to cover our trail."  
  
Solonund kept plugging arrows into the worgs until the panther leaped gingerly across a ravine. As he made his way to Kellindil's camp he encountered frightened orcs heading towards the grove. He made short work of them easily with his sword.  
  
**********  
  
Solonund found Kellindil's camp, and it was empty. He saw dog prints and human footprints in the dirt that were fairly fresh, but none of his friend's footprints. But, Solonund could smell Kellindil. He followed his nose to Kellindil's hastily dug grave.   
  
Tearfully, he re-arranged Kellindil's body into a more dignified position and re-buried his friend. He said a prayer to Meilikki, told his friend goodbye, and headed to the grove.   
  
Solonund's spirits lifted when he heard Montolio's laughter. This was a holiday, a homecoming, he would leave the gloomy business for later, when it was more appropriate.  
  
Drizzt froze as he heard a strange bird call pierce the air. Instinctively, his hands went for his weapons, but Montolio placed his hand on Drizzt's shoulder and signaled him to be quiet and listen.  
  
Another whistle pierced the air, and with its sound, a tear ran down Montolio's face.  
  
"He came back," Montolio whispered softly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My son has come home."  
  
Solonund came slowly into view. Montolio rushed toward him before Solonund could utter a word.  
  
"Father, it is so good to see you, I have missed you terribly," Solonund said as he wrapped his arms around Montolio.  
  
"Drizzt, this is my son, Solonund. Solonund, this is Drizzt DoUrden."  
  
Solonund held out his hand in friendship to the strange Drow who had helped his father.  
  
Drizzt looked at the young surface elf quizzically as he said," A pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Come, boys, " Montolio said as he put his arms around the two younger ones' shoulders," We can clean up this mess out here later. I'm hungry."  
  
**********  
  
Drizzt was surprised at how almost giddy Montolio was over this surface elf. There was no possible way this young man could be Montolio's son, yet they shared a bond that was not unlike he and Zaknafein shared. Drizzt had to force himself to not resent this surface elf who came claiming he was Mooshie's son.  
  
"Drizzt, stop brooding. This is a celebration. My Solonund has come home to me."  
  
"I'm not brooding."  
  
Montolio stopped and looked in Drizzt's direction. Drizzt knew those blind eyes could see right through him."  
  
"Oh, I see. You are jealous. This is the first person since you came here that shows a closeness to me that is like your closeness to me. There is no need. I am not going to play favorites with my two 'foster children.' There is no need. Meilikki looks after all of us equally, so my fondness for ones I hold dear should be equal as well."  
  
"Are you getting tired, father?"  
  
"Yes, Solonund, I am. All of the dancing around today has left me somewhat sore. I need to sleep it off. Good night you two." Montolio said as he made his way to his bed.  
  
Solonund and Drizzt stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Drizzt broke the silence.  
  
"Its a warm night, lets go outside, " Drizzt said.  
  
"Alright," Solonund replied.  
  
They lay on their backs outside looking at the stars for several minutes before Solonund spoke.  
  
"I saw you fight alongside father. Thank you for helping him."  
  
Drizzt turned on his side and looked at Solonund, " Where were you?"  
  
"On that little crag hill to the north. I was nearly ambushed by a winter wolf and some worgs when this black panther jumped over me and onto the wolf. I thought it was very strange. I have never seen a panther this far west." Solonund replied, his eyes still on the sky of stars peeking out from the clouds.  
  
"Guenhwyvar,"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Guenhwyvar, her name is Guenhwyvar. She is my friend."  
  
"I see. I must find your friend then and thank her. She saved my life."  
  
"How are you Montolio's son? You are an elf."  
  
"Ah, now that is the question I have been waiting for you to ask. I suppose the closest way to describe it is that he is my step-father. My mother, Willwaren and Montolio were adventurers together, and lovers, before she was murdered. He is the only person that my mother ever truly loved with all of her heart, besides me."  
  
Drizzt thought of his own father and asked," How was she murdered?"  
  
Solonund turned his head to Drizzt. "She was protecting me from my birth father, who was trying to kill me."  
  
Drizzt nodded. Perhaps he and Solonund were not very different.   
  
"If you have spent enough time above ground to learn the common tongue, then I know that father has taught you not to bottle up your past. So I will tell you." Solonund said in Drow.  
  
Drizzt sat quickly upright at hearing his language. "You speak Drow?"  
  
"Yes, but that is a story for another time. You asked me about my past, and I am not called 'The Brasher' for nothing. First things are first," Solonund said softly as he sat up to meet Drizzt's gaze.  
  
"I was born in the forest not too far from here to a tribe of wild elves. My birth father, Kordon, was the leader of the tribe. My mother was his slave. Although my mother never told me what she did to make Kordon so angry, it was bad enough for him to claim her as property, an animal, not a person. She was a sun elf, so it is likely she was completely ignorant of her 'crime' against Kordon, but she was punished for it anyway."  
  
"It seems like these wild elves are much like the Drow," Drizzt commented.  
  
"Not so, most are relatively peaceful. Kordon turned his back on nature and chose to follow an evil god. Anyway, although my mother's name was Willwaren, Kordon called her nothing but Sainarcooshie, which literally means desired dog, but connotes a toy for sexual pleasures. Kordon called me Natcooshie'pira, which means little dog thing. Despite the fact that I was his own flesh and blood, to Kordon' I was just another animal. He tried to leave me in the wilderness to die because he thought I was blind. I have to admit, my eyes are very pale."  
  
"Life is not held in much regard in the Underdark, especially for males. I know the cruelty of being treated like an animal." Drizzt replied.  
  
"We tried to escape several times, but until I was better able to defend myself, we were unsuccessful. The last straw came after my sister was born. Neither I nor my mother know which one of the tribe males was her father, because my mother was raped and molested on a regular basis. They fondled me from time to time as well, but mainly left me alone because I was the only one coming back to camp with a decent catch every time.   
  
Mother was caring for my baby sister when Kordon called for her to come attend him. Mother told Kordon she would be with him when she was finished cleaning the little girl. That day we were camping beside a large river. Kordon marched over and roughly grabbed my sister. As she wailed and cried, Kordon threw her into the rapid current. A moment later, my sister's cries ceased forever. His excuse for the action was that the tribe was starving and they did not need to be keeping puppies that could not fend for themselves. My mother sat there with my sister's diaper still in her hand, frozen from the shock."  
  
Drizzt, began to wipe his eyes, not realizing that he was crying. He was crying for Solonund's sister, who never had a chance to grow up. His mind went to the child he saved the first time he saw the surface. He wondered what became of that child.  
  
"Whenever we got a chance away from the tribe, mother practiced with weapons. She encouraged me to use the bow and be the best I could at it. She named me Solonund, after the god Solonor Thelandria."  
  
"Which god is he?" Drizzt asked.  
  
"He is the Elven god of archery and the forest. My mother told me that her family were famed archers."  
  
"Have you met any of your mother's family?"  
  
"No, I have searched, but I have not found any of them. It is possible that Kordon's tribe killed them. I am not sure how large my mother's family was."  
  
"It is very possible if your mother had a small family. It has been my observation that the evil prefer to catch their prey off guard. Drow are taught that from the time they can lift a weapon." Drizzt replied.  
  
"We finally made our escape while Kordon and his tribe were distracted by a group of wolves. We were long gone by the time Kordon noticed we were missing. My mother became an adventurer and I was her student. I loved my mother very much. I remember how happy she was once a season had passed and Kordon had still not found us. She had changed from the sullen, empty and frightened slave to a bright, cheerful and brave person.   
  
We met Montolio DeBrouche and his band of adventurers in Sundabar. They allowed us to just travel with them at first, until they saw my mother's skill with the bow. Over the years Montolio and mother grew close, and became lovers. It was then that Montolio encouraged me to call him father. In truth, he is the only real father figure I had. And that was the way it was. I became Montolio's son."  
  
"You are lucky to have him as a father."  
  
"Drizzt," Solonund said, " he is your foster father too. He said it before going to bed. You have not told me whether you had a good father or not, but while you are here, you are Montolio's son. That makes you my brother. It does not matter how different we look, looks are deceiving. Because the man who accepted me as his son accepted you, you are my brother. As far as I am concerned, you will always be my brother, because we have the same father. I know I am talking in circles, but do you understand?"  
  
Drizzt got a look of gladness and shock as he said," Yes, I think I do."  
  
Solonund reached over and embraced his new brother, and Drizzt returned the hug.  
  
"It stinks of dead orc out here, lets go inside and rest," Solonund said.  
  
"Not until you finish your story, my brother. I know it is sad, but I know you need to get it out of your system. You would not have told me what you did just now if it didn't." Drizzt replied curtly.  
  
"Very well. It happened fourteen years ago. Mother and I had been adventuring alongside father for nearly twenty years. Father was growing gracefully older, mother grew more beautiful with her long youth still in bloom. Despite that, their love for each other never wavered. Father taught me how to use a sword so I could defend myself in close combat. Once I felt that I had mastered it enough, I became very cocky. That is when I earned the name, Brasher, because father said I was brasher than most he had ever seen.  
  
The day my mother dreaded came. Kordon decided to come and collect 'his property' again and was not going to take no for an answer. He ambushed us. Two of our companions died fighting off those evil wild elves, but more of Kordon's tribe fell. I was so lividly angry, I got right in Kordon's face and told him to go to hell where he belonged. I was so focused on my rage, that I failed to see Kordon weaving a spell. Mother saw it and pushed me out of the way. She lasted a few minutes, and died in my arms. Kordon was angry, because his 'property' was now dead. He had no interest in me. He had planned to kill me from the start, so my mother would follow willingly. He began to weave another spell but he was interrupted. Father came up behind him and stabbed him in the back, straight through to Kordon's evil heart. Once he pulled out his sword, father was horrified at what he had done. He had killed someone without the chance of defense. It did not matter that Kordon deserved what he got, but it still disturbed father. When he stabbed Kordon, he did not know that mother had been killed. I told him what happened, but it was no consolation. Father was crushed by mother's death, and horrified that he killed a person in cold blood. Life alongside father was difficult after that. He kept taking on nearly hopeless jobs. It was several years before he started acting slightly like himself.   
  
Eight years ago, we had an argument. He was angry at the way I was wooing a female elf. I got angry and left. It was really nothing to fight about. I only recently had the time and courage to seek father out. "  
  
Drizzt thought back on the fight he had with Zaknafein after his first trip to the surface. He remembered the pain he felt at his father's rejection.   
  
"That story is done, Drizzt. Perhaps tomorrow I will tell you how I traveled the Underdark. Lets get inside. One of the few things I did inherit from Kordon was his extra keen sense of smell. The stench out here is nauseating."  
  
Drizzt smirked and patted Solonund on the head as they rose to go inside. Solonund returned the physical remark by slapping Drizzt's shoulder, and laughing.  
  
***********  
  
Author's Note: I know Drizzt is not in this chapter much. The story is primarily based on one of my epic level DnD characters. But, that does not mean Drizzt is not important to the plot. Please Review. 


	2. Dawning Brotherhood

Chapter 2: Dawning Brotherhood  
  
The next morning, Drizzt, Montolio, and Solonund were up early clearing out the bodies of the dead orcs. They did not bother to bury them. They wanted to make sure that the bodies were far enough from the grove as to not attract unwanted predators, and Montolio wanted to make sure they were far enough downwind to not upset Solonund's nose. Montolio carefully picked out the traps, in case they would need them at a later time.  
  
Once they had finished the dirty work, Solonund paused and circled around to the eastern edge of the grove and sat facing a small maple tree. Drizzt thought this odd, but he considered that it might be the way Solonund composed himself after grim work.  
  
"Drizzt," Montolio asked," what did you two talk about last evening? Solonund seems very sullen."  
  
"He told me about his childhood, his mother, and you."  
  
"Ah," Montolio sighed," perhaps he has grown up some in the last eight years. That explains why he went to the small maple on that cairn on the east side, but I feel like there is something else, something he is not saying."  
  
"Why would he go to that maple when he talks about his past?"  
  
"He wants to talk to his mother. Willwaren is buried there. That is another reason I came to this grove," Montolio said in a quiet tone," I wanted to be near her. Meilikki guided us here. She wanted Willwaren, who loved Meilikki like a mother, to be buried in this grove."  
  
"Solonund said something about worshipping a god called Solonor, for whom he was named."  
  
"Solonund is complicated, Drizzt. The first years of his life, he was brutalized by his father, but it goes farther than that. Kordon was the most evil, corrupt wild elf on the face of Toril. He preached that animals had no souls, so Solonund and his mother were not allowed to worship anything in his presence. With no good parent figures to rely on before he and his mother escaped, His concept of the gods was like that of parent figures he was denied. He sees Solonor Thelandria as his god-father, and Meilikki as his goddess-mother. He reveres them both. It does not bother either of the deities. Both deities have almost the exact same outlook on life."  
  
"I see, " Drizzt said, "perhaps having Zaknafein's strength helped save me from such a fate."  
  
"Perhaps the reason you are here is because your father chose to stay with you, instead of leaving the Underdark to pursue his own happiness. Never forget the good he did for you, Drizzt. Solonund never forgets his mother's courage," Montolio said as he headed back towards the home.  
  
Drizzt fingered the small figurine in his pocket. Normally he would have given her more time to rest, but he knew Guenhwyvar would understand when she saw Solonund.  
  
Guenhwyvar padded slowly around in front of Solonund.   
  
"Hello, pretty one," Solonund said with a hint of seduction to his voice.  
  
Guenhwyvar took that as a hint to plop down on Solonund's lap. Solonund patted the panther, cooed at her, and giggled like a small child at the chance to thank her. Drizzt came up slowly behind the two.  
  
"You smell like Orc dung."  
  
"Drizzt, that is not a nice thing to say to me."  
  
"Well you do. You need a bath, and so do I. We both smell like Orc dung. Lets go wash up."  
  
"Brrr, do you know how cold the water in that river is?"  
  
"It is not so cold, it is refreshing, and better than smelling like orc."  
  
Drizzt, Guenhwyvar, and Solonund found the spot in the river where a somewhat shallow pool had formed. The bath was more like play than cleaning, each taking turns jumping in, climbing out, and splashing each other. At one point, Solonund dived down to grab Drizzt by the legs and trip him under, but Drizzt caught on to the scheme and grabbed Solonund by the feet. Solonund quickly surrendered. After about an hour of their roughhousing. Drizzt sent Guenhwyvar back to her plane. The two young men dried off and headed back to the home with their wet clothing in their hands.  
  
" I knew you two would show up back here soaking wet," Montolio said with bemusement, "Good thing too. You both stank."  
  
"Father!" Solonund started.  
  
"It is true, Solonund, we both smelled like dead orc," Drizzt finished.  
  
"I have a line up near the fireplace where you can hang your wet clothes. Now, Solonund, it is about time you tell me what you have been doing in the last eight years."  
  
"I have been traveling and adventuring, of course."  
  
"Son, I want you to be more specific. None of us know when you will catch the wanderlust again. I want to hear a story of your travels."  
  
"Well, I did promise Drizzt that I would tell him how I learned the Drow language."  
  
"No, you promised me you would tell me about your travels to the Underdark."  
  
"Of course, Drizzt, but first things first. I learned the language first. You see there was this beautiful dark girl who worshipped Eilliastraee..."  
  
Montolio ran a hand through his hair," Don't tell me you have spent the last eight years chasing girls."  
  
"Well, no, not really, but that did usually cause the journey to start. After all, I may not be the best looking elf on Faerun, but when I treat the ladies like queens, no matter their life's station, they melt right into my arms."  
  
"Son, that kind of thing is going to cause you trouble and pain if you keep that sort of thing up."  
  
"I doubt it father, you know quite well I am cursed. I can never fully give my soul over to a lover. Kordon made sure of that."  
  
"I hope one day you can prove yourself wrong, now back to the story."  
  
Drizzt listened intently as Solonund weaved the wild tale of how he befriended a Drow worshipper of Eilliastraee rescue her sister from the depravity of Sith Morcaine. Solonund made such dramatic gestures and tones in his telling, that made Drizzt wonder how much of it was true, and how much of it was made up. Especially when he spoke of how well he disguised himself as a Drow male.  
  
Once Solonund finished his tale, he decided that he was going to go find something for dinner, and swiftly left the home with a spring in his step.  
  
"Mooshie, how much of that do you think was true?"  
  
"From his bravado, much of it, but he only told us the good parts of the story. Solonund hides his sorrow with bravado, unlike you. You hide it in a more somber manner. "  
  
"One thing about the story I doubt is how he was disguised so well to fool any there who looked at him. His skin is much too light."  
  
"Oh, yes, he left out the part how. That is another ability that he inherited from Kordon. He doesn't like to mention it too often. I will let him show you how he did it."  
  
*********  
  
Montolio often woke to the sound of the clanging of metal and wood as Drizzt And Solonund sparred with each other. Solonund's bowman ship had become amazingly better over the years. Solonund was firing arrows at Drizzt to dodge or parry away. He was firing off four arrows at once with keen accuracy that morning. Montolio decided to get some herbs ready. He had no doubt that one of the boys would be cut up by the time they came inside. Montolio at first thought it would be Solonund who got scraped up worse, but from the scattering around Drizzt was doing, it could easily be Drizzt who got hurt more badly.  
  
"Solonund, why don't you pull out that sword and spar with it for once. I am getting tired of dodging arrows."  
  
"Because, Drizzt, I promised not to pull it out of its scabbard until I told the story of how I earned it. I haven't gotten that far yet."  
  
"You're stalling."  
  
"Maybe I am. That swords holds many tears. The volume of tears it holds engulfs the amount of blood it has spilt."  
  
"It is time for a break, Solonund. I have something I have been meaning to ask..."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"You have often told of your disguises in your colorful tales, Mooshie told me that it was a talent you inherited from Kordon's race, much like Drow naturally learn how to cast globes of darkness or faerie fire."  
  
"I suppose," Solonund said, " Seeing it that way doesn't make me feel so embarrassed about talking about it. Its called spirit tattoo. Give me a few minutes to gather what I need."  
  
Drizzt sat on the grass and watched as Solonund went around gathering various herbs from around the grove. Once satisfied with the contents of his gathering, Solonund sat next to Drizzt and pulled out a small mortar and pestle from one of his pockets. Solonund grinded the plants to a pitch-like consistency. A short breeze picked up, blowing some of Drizzt's hair. Before Drizzt could completely pull his hair back into place, Solonund plucked a single white hair from Drizzt's head.  
  
"Ow. What is that for?"  
  
"You will see," Solonund replied with a twinkle in his eye as he added the hair to the mix.  
  
Solonund pulled a small paintbrush from the same pocket that held the mortar and pestle. He dipped the tip carefully into the herb paste. When the brush tip was saturated, he took a deep breath and began to draw on his left arm. His breathing became slow and regular as the runes formed on his arm. He placed the brush down and closed his eyes. He lifted his left arm slightly and turned his left hand palm down, as he put his right hand , beneath, palm up, parallel with his left hand. Solonund's breathing slowed even more to the point that Drizzt thought Solonund was not breathing at all. A trickle of light flowed down from Solonund's left hand into his right. He took the light and carefully poured it onto the runes on his left arm. He then inhaled sharply as the runes took on a glow.  
  
Drizzt jumped up quickly. He blinked as he looked at the elf that was sitting on the ground. Solonund had turned physically into a perfect copy of Drizzt .  
  
"What's the matter Drizzt? You didn't realize you were this handsome did you? Well, you are not as good looking as me, but the gods will forgive you for that." Solonund's voice rang out from the false Drizzt.   
  
"Nine Hells!" Drizzt shouted," Can all of the wild elves do that?"  
  
"Most can, but prefer not to. It is rather draining. I can project an image around myself of anything roughly my size. I thought of making myself look like Guen, but I thought that would be going a bit too far. This is only an illusion. Although I look like you Drizzt, I gain none of your knowledge or skills or even your voice. I would make Guen look silly walking around on two feet."  
  
"Incredible."  
  
"I think the same thing whenever you drop a globe of darkness around me," Solonund said as he brought his left palm up below his down turned right palm. The light flowed and Solonund clapped his hands. The illusion disappeared."  
  
"I can understand why you are hesitant to talk about that ability."  
  
"Kordon was a master of spirit tattoo. His desire to master it to its fullest is what drove him and his tribe into the arms of an evil god."  
  
"Which god was that?"  
  
"Malar."  
  
"Forgive me, but I am not well versed in the gods of the surface."  
  
"A tyrant with a black heart. Mother told me that Malar promised Kordon absolute power over the elves. She suspected that his domination of her had something to do with that plan, but was never sure. That is why Meilikki wanted mother here. So she would be safe from Kordon."  
  
"Kordon is dead, how can he harm her any more," Drizzt said shakily as he thought of how his father was raised from the dead to murder him.  
  
"Kordon is undead, a litch. I am certain Kordon would try to turn mother into an undead abomination if she were not here in this grove. My blade has tasted the blood of many a priest of Malar to avenge my sister, my mother, and all that Kordon made suffer."  
  
"Does Kordon pursue you?"  
  
"I am not sure. He never had any interest in me. If I had left the tribe without my mother, he would have never followed. To him, I am still only a dog. My sword, however, he may be seeking."  
  
"Will you tell your tale of the sword tonight?"  
  
Solonund got a sad look on his face as he said," yes."  
  
********* 


	3. Tale of a blade

Chapter 3: Tale of a Blade  
  
For once during his visit, Solonund was not talking constantly. Drizzt felt it was a relief. Although he enjoyed Solonund's company, and enjoyed the way it made Mooshie happy , it was nice to have him just shut up.   
  
"Drizzt, you still call Father, Mooshie." Solonund said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I do. He may be very good to me, but I had a father, a very good father. My father is the reason I had the courage to get away from the depravity that haunts my race."  
  
"You are still my brother, and will be until I take my last breath. I would like to know about your father? Perhaps that can be tonight's tale."  
  
"You are stalling again. What is so wrong with that sword that you fear it so much?"  
  
"It is not the sword, it is the memories that it holds."  
  
"It does no good to keep things bottled up, or hide things behind bravado. I guess this means your story will be more sober and less colorful than the last few you have told."  
  
"It has color, the color of pure water and fresh blood. Those colors that haunt me."  
  
"That is why the tale must be told, Solonund, so you can look at it fresh, and understand the reason for it better."  
  
Solonund simply nodded at Drizzt.  
  
"Boys, summer will soon be here. It is already warm. Let's listen to the tale outside where we can breathe." Montolio said, "and the moonlight should be bright enough to get a look at the sword."  
  
As Drizzt and Montolio sat under the moonlight, Solonund drew his sword. The sword was a piece of art. The steel shown a blue hue in the moonlight. Drizzt knew it was not a trick of the moon. The thin blade truly had a blue cast to it. Solonund waived the sword around a few times. The sound it made as the air rushed past it was like soft and gentle music. The sword looked fragile, but Drizzt knew it was not.  
  
"This story begins in the slave markets of Calimshan, " Solonund said somberly, "There was a girl and her brother up on the block for sale. Despite goading and whipping but the auctioneer, the girl begged for whomever bought them to return them home. I could not resist. The desperation in that girl's eyes I had seen in my mother's eyes a thousand times. I used almost all my gold to buy the two. Once paid for, I promised them I would get them home. The boy's name was Shun, his sister was Sho. They were from a wandering tribe called the Annui. Sho explained that the Annui rarely traveled very far west for fear the Red Wizards of Thay would enslave their entire tribe.   
  
Sho was a shaman, a holy girl. She explained that her absence could put her tribe in danger. While leaving their camp to tend to a woman in childbirth, they had been captured by a bandit tribe called the Reikki. No matter how hard he fought, he could not prevent the bandits from taking them. They were outnumbered. Sho had comforted Shun, telling him that there are no such things as accidents, telling him that their unavoidable capture was for a reason. Shun said that he refused to believe Sho until he looked into my eyes. It was apparent that Shun had a similar talent to his sister. He told me he had seen my eyes in a dream before their abduction.  
  
Shun was the next in line to lead the Annui. Because of his position as the next leader, he was also responsible for Sho's protection.   
  
I was worried about protecting the two as we made our way east, but not long into the journey, I realized that they might be protecting me. Sho was a master of the bow. She taught me much. Shun on the other hand, had a great talent for the sword. I was amazed because these two humans were so young, and yet much more skilled than I.  
  
I was amazed at the many sights and sounds that the journey East held. They taught me the names of plants and animals. Never before in my life had I felt Meilikki so close with me on my path. I was discovering much about myself. On our journey, Shun showed a genuine interest in the ways of Meilikki. I taught him everything I knew. The despair I had seen on Shun's face disappeared as he felt Mielikki's presence. He told me of the children of the Annui disappearing, never to be seen again. He hoped with the grace of his newfound goddess, he would be able to track the slavers better, so the children who were stolen could be returned to them.  
  
We found the Annui in Thesk. They had been trading their wares and had begun the journey back to KaraTur. The people of the Annui were suspicious of me at first, but when the elders proclaimed that my arrival had been foretold, they accepted me. They did not care about my past, or how I came to them. Sho's husband, Aran, was elated. He had given up hope that his bride would ever return. Shun and Sho's grandfather, the tribe leader, told me that my arrival would mean great rejoicing and great sadness."  
  
Solonund paused for a moment to wipe away his tears and clear his throat. Drizzt knew this story was tearing him apart inside, but he was eager to hear more. Drizzt touched his own face and realized he was also shedding tears. It was as if he felt Solonund's pain.  
  
"Although the Annui traveled constantly, many men of the tribe were master sword smiths. Aran was one of the finest of these. He made this sword for me. They stretch the metal then fold it until it is close to the right size and balance, then it is pounded and sharpened. It makes the blade flexible, strong, and extremely sharp. Sharper than any blade I have found in the west.  
  
I stayed with the Annui for nearly a year. During the last three months of my stay, several of the children started disappearing from the tribe. The Annui were dwindling. Many of its young adults chose to live in towns or cities they camped near on their route. If the children of those who chose to stay among the Annui continued to disappear, there would be no children left. We made a more permanent camp.   
  
Sho tried to divine the places best to search. My tracking skills tuned up no clues. Shun searched with me, hopping to see something I might have missed. Whomever was stealing the children as they slept knew of Shun's and my skills, and were prepared.   
  
Because I was the outsider , suspicion naturally fell to me. I was not allowed to keep watch. Every movement I made was scrutinized. Aran refused to look me in the face. The Annui were convinced that I was the slaver, despite my protests. Shun decided it might be better if we split up and looked in different places. I searched where Sho pointed, and Shun made a perimeter search. Shun was not prepared to find what he did.  
  
Aran and Sho were the slavers. Sho wanted to live in a city, but she wanted to live the life of a rich merchant's wife. Aran wanted to have a permanent forge. Aran wanted his work to be more appreciated and thought that customers that sought him out would give him the fame he desired. Neither of them cared what happened to the 'backwards little tribe,' as long as they were rich enough to buy what they wanted immediately upon leaving the Annui.  
  
Shun was disgusted at what his sister had done and demanded that honor be satisfied."  
  
"Go on," Montolio said as Solonund's voice wavered.  
  
"Sho had planned to sell off her brother, because he was in the way of her plans. She was double crossed. That is why she was in Calimshan with him. The fear in her eyes was that of a criminal afraid to be found out.   
  
As long as I stayed with the Annui, Aran and Sho were hesitant to start selling slaves again, but their greed got the best of them. Aran wanted to know the level of my skills so he could find a way around them. Sho's 'divinations' were only a way to keep Shun and me off the scent.  
  
I was the one they most dishonored, so by the rule of the Annui, I was the one who had to kill them. I publicly decapitated them with this sword. The Annui rejoiced at the fact that their children were safe and the slavers were dead, but I felt no such joy. I packed my things and left a week later." Solonund finished, unable to hold back his tears any longer. He sheathed his sword and fell to the ground.  
  
Drizzt walked over and embraced Solonund," You can not blame yourself for the actions of others. At least you got Shun back to the Annui. What happened to Shun?"  
  
"He is leader of the tribe, a good leader. Respectful of the land and the creatures on it. Shun follows Meilikki well."  
  
"Then Meilikki led you. She wanted you to save Shun, so he could be a good leader." Montolio said, "The lady of the forest has ever guided you. You know this to be true."  
  
Solonund's sobs slowed and he wiped his face," Look at me, crying like a baby. I wanted you to know how much I had grown and I turn into a pudding. "  
  
Solonund pushed Drizzt away gently, " No more sympathy. I have finally gotten the pain out."   
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: I based the Annui on the Romany and the Rabari Tribes of India. Please review. 


	4. A child's Tears

Chapter 4: A Child's Tears  
  
  
  
Once the story was out in the open, Drizzt found it much easier to coax Solonund into practicing with his sword. Montolio also joined in, curious to see what Solonund said about the sword 's sharpness was true.   
  
One warm afternoon, Drizzt became concerned while Montolio and Solonund sparred. Solonund was fast! So fast that he was afraid that Solonund would inadvertently hurt Montolio. Unfortunately for Solonund, he was no match for Montolio's skill.   
  
"It is true, that is a very unique blade, son. I have known the like."  
  
"Yes, father, as it should be. No two swords of this type that are exactly alike. This Annui sword has no enchantments, but many of them do. They teach some shamans to do nothing but enchant their weapons."  
  
"Interesting," Drizzt said, "If they make scimitars, I would be interested in buying a pair. I may not have the gold, but if they need a ranger, I would be willing to earn such treasures."  
  
"It would take time to get them to trust you. Even though my going to them was foretold by the elders, because I am a stranger, so I had to gain their trust. Don't worry about your skin color or your hair among them too much. Before I lived with them, none of them had seen an Elf. They did not know that Elves were a separate race than humans. Many of them have skin as dark as yours. Most of them have light brown or blonde hair. To tell the truth, I doubt they have ever heard of a Drow, much less seen one. the simple fact that you are a stranger will frighten them."  
  
"I will keep that in mind."  
  
"Enough banter boys, I want to see you two practice some more before we eat. Drizzt, I believe it is your turn to face me."  
  
Solonund whooped and yelled for Drizzt. Drizzt wished that Solonund would have stayed quiet, so he could concentrate. The cheering from the side proved Drizzt's undoing in the match. Once it was over, Montolio let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"Drizzt, you should learn to not let the commotion from observers distract you."  
  
"I would like to see if Solonund can do better with the same sort of distraction," Drizzt replied.  
  
"Done," Montolio said, "Solonund, get over here and try to best me."  
  
Drizzt made the biggest commotion he could during Solonund's match. He was amazed how it did not seem to bother Solonund in the slightest. It did not help either, Montolio still got the victory.  
  
"Now, Solonund, how did I beat you, although you did not seem distracted?"  
  
"You could hear my gasps of breath and the song of my sword, father."  
  
"Good, you did not seem distracted, but you were. Both of you must look for that sort of an advantage in an opponent, especially if the opponent is more keen of sense then the two of you are. Now you two pair up. I need to sit a moment and catch my breath."  
  
Montolio sat in his chair and grabbed a water skin.  
  
"I almost swore he could see you," Drizzt commented as he parried Solonund's strike.  
  
Solonund began to laugh. " Just because he lost his eyesight ? Amusing! But you did not know him before he was blind, Drizzt. I know one of his secrets."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Whenever a battle got really tough for us, he would always close his eyes. Mother used to tease him about it. It seemed to me, although, that he fought better with his eyes closed. I have never understood why."  
  
"That seems to make sense," Drizzt said as he dealt the finishing blow to the match. This match went to Drizzt. Solonund contended that it was only because Drizzt made him laugh.  
  
***********  
  
That evening, Solonund began to pack his things. Summer was wearing on, and Solonund needed to leave on business the next morning. Solonund promised to tell the last story before he left.  
  
Montolio went to Solonund and handed him a small silver pin.  
  
"Son, is this the reason that you must leave so soon?"  
  
Solonund looked at the pin in the shape of a delicate harp and sighed, " Partially, it is. You will understand at my tale tonight. Are you disappointed at my association with them?"  
  
"No, of course not. Meilikki approves of the Harpers. She must, as so many druids and rangers who serve her become involved with them in some way. Perhaps it is a good thing. It will allow Drizzt and myself to find out if you are in trouble."  
  
Solonund took the pin and hooked it to the underside of the collar of his tunic.   
  
"Harpers do dangerous work, son. You must promise to take care of yourself, and I want you to do one more thing for me."  
  
"Drizzt will have a hard time on the surface. Please look in on him from time to time, and help him whenever you can."  
  
"I will. I must. He is my brother in the eyes of The Lady of the Forest. I will never betray the family she has graced to give me."  
  
"You are a good man, and a son I am proud of."  
  
***********  
  
Solonund decided to tell a story of Kellindil, Dove Falconhand, and the days he adventured with them before he made his way south. He ended his story with how he found Kellindil not far from the grove, in a shallow grave. Solonund emphasized that he made sure Kellindil was burred properly and with honor.  
  
Both Drizzt and Montolio were horrified when they heard how Solonund had found dog and human tracks at the campsite.  
  
"Could it be Roddy McGristle would stoop so low as to murder Kellindil?" Drizzt whispered quietly into Montolio's ear.  
  
"If he is insane enough to send Graul here to attack me to get to you, he just might do anything. Someone had led that oaf off of the scent, or he would have already returned to bother us again. Still, you may not be safe here much longer."  
  
"So, that is why I must go," Solonund said, " I must inform Dove that her companion has been killed. I must also find Kellindil's cousins, whom I certain are wondering what happened to him."  
  
"So, this is why you have been so moody since you came here." Montolio said.  
  
"Yes. I have buried far too many good friends in the last eight years. We must rest now. I will probably be gone before the sun comes up. I promise to be back here near the first snowfall."  
  
"Goodbye, my son."  
  
"Farewell, father, I will see you when I return."  
  
************  
  
Solonund was true to his word. When the first few flakes of snow began to blanket the grove, Solonund returned. He did not expect to find Drizzt all alone.  
  
"Mooshie died a fortnight ago. I buried him in the cairn next to your mother's grave. Now Meilikki looks after them both."  
  
Solonund immediately ran to the place where Montolio was buried, fell on his knees and wept bitterly. Drizzt walked up behind him and placed his hands on Solonund's shoulders. Tears were streaming down his face as well. Solonund and Drizzt were alike in many ways. They both loved Montolio, as sons do a father. In the grove, they were free to weep and mourn for him.  
  
**********  
  
"I am going East, Drizzt, to catch up with Shun and the Annui. I want you to come with me."  
  
"No, I am not ready to leave."  
  
"You will have to sooner or later. Why not come with me? The Annui know nothing of Drow. It is your best chance to live a good life here on the surface."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why in the nine hells not?"  
  
"Hooter will get lonely," Drizzt said motioning to Montolio's companion owl.   
  
"Hooter knows father is dead, and Hooter has many friends. He can take care of himself."  
  
"I'm staying anyway."  
  
"Drizzt! I made a promise to take care of you. You need to come with me."  
  
"No, I do not."  
  
"Fine then," Solonund spouted like an angry child," I tried my best."  
  
"Look, Solonund, I do not need anyone to take care of me. I can take care of myself. I will find my own way. I appreciate what you are trying to do for me, but my path is not yours right now. I will stay the winter here, then I will find my own way."  
  
"Alright," Solonund sighed," I will be back on this side of Faerun a year from this spring. I will find you. And if you need it, I will help you."  
  
" I hate to have to leave so quickly, but I have to get to Silverymoon before I get snowed in. I promise, I will come back to make sure you are alright." 


	5. To find a Brother

Chapter 5: To Find a Brother  
  
Solonund's heart was heavy as he made his way east towards Silverymoon. He kept close to the river, looking for the spot where his sister had met her end so many years ago. He came upon a small group cottages. The people were building a new hamlet next to the river just above the Silverwood forest. He looked at the people who were working on a large building. They were using magic to grow the walls instead of felling the trees. They were elves, Sun Elves.   
  
Solonund wondered what they were doing there. "Weren't most Sun Elves making their way to the coast, for ships, bound for Evermeet?" he wondered. Solonund had just come from the coast . He had escorted a group of Elves bound for Evermeet, and was returning to Silverymoon.  
  
Solonund walked up to one of the younger ones and asked, "What are you building?"  
  
"A school for girls," the young Elven boy replied, "King Straan of the keep in the river decreed that all girls who choose to live here in this riverside hamlet must be educated. He believes it will keep prostitution to a minimum as this place grows."  
  
"King Straan? Who is that?"   
  
"The leader of the Straan family, King Onaagran Straan. The finder of the sacred altar. A powerful wizard who has chosen exile from Evermeet due to embarrassing circumstances. The Straans have built their keep on that island in the middle of the river," the boy replied as he pointed to the island, "King Straan hopes to build an area of peaceful trade. So, this soon to be town is being constructed. This town will hold the ferries that take goods back and forth."  
  
"Does Lady Alustriel of Silverymoon know of this?"  
  
"Of course. She welcomes the chance to have Elven masterworks available practically at her doorstep. Plus, with the Knights of the Astral Blade taking residence at Straankeep, it offers additional protection to all towns in the area."  
  
Solonund had heard of the Knights of the Astral Blade in only whispered rumors and bard's tales. He never realized that such an order of fighter clerics actually existed.  
  
"The chosen warriors of Corellon Larethian? Here? I thought they would choose to stay in Evermeet."  
  
"There is still a large temple of them still in Evermeet, but King Straan found the altar on the island about ten years ago, so the sword chosen are all here."  
  
"Of what altar do you speak?"  
  
"The altar of the Sword Shard of course. Even in Evermeet, we thought it was a legend until King Straan found it. The altar contains a crystal, a shaving off of Corellon's own sword. Corellon sharpened Sahandrian there before battle. It is a sacred and holy place that needs protecting. King Straan transported all of his holdings to the island. His family and allies followed soon after."  
  
"Understandable. Thank you for enlightening me."  
  
"You are a Sun Elf, are you not, sir?"  
  
"Half Sun Elf. I am Solonund, adopted son of Montolio DeBrouche, often called Solonund Brasher."  
  
The youngster's eyes went wide and he gave Solonund a respectful bow.  
  
"I am sorry, Sir Solonund DeBrouche! Your good deeds have been sung by many bards among us. I am honored to have met you."  
  
"I did not realize I had such fame. Thank you. I can not stay much longer. I am on my way to Silverymoon, and Lady Alustriel does not like to be kept waiting."  
  
" It is fortuitous that you came when you did. Princes Iagron and Iasa are preparing to go to Silverymoon at this moment. You can travel with them. I am certain they would not mind the company. I will find you a boatman to get you across to Straankeep. "  
  
"Thank you again.."  
  
"Firdill Macath'sheeson Willows, or just Firdill."  
  
"Thank you, the company would be nice. I will accept your offer."  
  
**********  
  
The boatman arrived on Straankeep just in time to load his new passengers onto his ferry.   
  
Prince Iagron was a wizard, and had no reason not to dress as flamboyantly as he wished. Prince Iasa on the other hand dressed in courtly, but tasteful traveling clothes. Each prince was escorted by their royal guardian Knight, and a couple of servants.   
  
Once on the opposite side of the river, they were given horses to use for their journey. Solonund could ride a horse, but he preferred to walk. This time, however, out of courtesy to Georg, the stable master, Solonund was content to ride.  
  
Iagron spoke to Solonund civilly on the journey, but Iagron's distain was clear.   
  
Iasa was cordial and more polite. Iasa explained that Iagron had just recently regained their father's forgiveness after a long exile. The elder Straan prince was moody towards everyone, and Solonund should pay it no mind. Iagron was simply adjusting to being the heir apparent again.  
  
Iasa was glad of his elder brother's return and reconciliation. Iasa had no desire to become the next ruler of Straankeep. He told Solonund of his love for travel and adventuring. Solonund promised Iasa that if Iasa ever decided to go adventuring again, Solonund would gladly accompany him.  
  
"If you do, Iasa, be prepared to take me with you." a feminine voice rang out from inside the helmet of the knight riding to Iasa's right.  
  
"Oh, Katla, not that again. Take off your helmet. It must itch you terribly, and we are not in much danger here. It's a short trip. With such fine horses that Georg had this time, we will be in Silverymoon long before nightfall."  
  
"Is that a command, your grace?" Katla snapped.  
  
"If you are going to be like that, then yes it is."  
  
The Elven female removed her helmet. Two long braids tumbled down past her waist. Her skin was pale and her face was delicate. She wore small gold earrings in her gently curved ears. Her eyes were like violet flowers that bloom at the first of spring. Solonund gasped at the sight of her. This was more than he could fathom. She greatly resembled Willwaren, Solonund's mother. Her eyes were the same color as those of his adopted brother, Drizzt. Her nonchalance reminded Solonund of Montolio. Solonund could not help but stare and try to contain the fluttering in his chest.  
  
"Quit staring like that," Katla said as she whipped her head around to give Solonund a hard stare.  
  
"You are perfect." Solonund blurted out before he could think.  
  
Iasa started laughing so hard that he nearly fell off of his horse. "Only a ranger would think of Katla as a beauty that rare. But truthfully, Katla is very beautiful."  
  
Once Iasa's laughter calmed, he took Katla's hand and stared lovingly into her eyes. She smiled and her cheeks gained a rosy hue. Solonund knew at that moment he had no chance to woo that girl.  
  
Once in Silverymoon, Solonund parted ways with his new companions. He made inquiries among the Harpers to see if they heard of any sign of Drizzt. Solonund had been searching for him since early spring. It was nearing the end of autumn and every lead Solonund had turned cold quickly.   
  
He wanted to repeat the offer he made to his foster brother over a year ago. While traveling with his friend Shun and the Annui, Shun had agreed to have scimitars made specially for Drizzt. Solonund yearned to tell Drizzt the good news.  
  
Solonund's contacts told him of a Drow elf living in the forest of Neverwinter. The Drow in the report was seen helping travelers whenever he could, and trying to find shelter in any city that would allow. So far no city had admitted the Drow. Solonund knew that it had to be Drizzt, and immediately prepared to go to Neverwinter Forest.  
  
On his way out of Silverymoon, he saw Katla, but did not pause to speak. He turned his eyes from her. Katla looked too much like Willwaren. Solonund could not stand to see her, knowing she shared another man's bed.   
  
Solonund could not love any woman more than his mother. Every woman he wooed had an aspect of Willwaren to her. Whenever Solonund made love to a woman, he wished it was Willwaren in his arms.   
  
When his mother first fell in love with Montolio, Solonund was jealous, jealous more like a jilted lover than a son. The feelings of jealousy towards Montolio slowly went away, but Solonund's passionate feelings for his mother never did. Solonund often thought about his feelings, trying to force himself to be less perverse. Yet, whenever another woman fell into his arms, the feelings for his mother welled up inside him, and he could not make it stop. Solonund resolved that Kordon, his birth father, had cursed him with this perversion, and there was no way to remove such a curse.  
  
Perhaps when he found Drizzt, he could talk to him about it. To Solonund, Drizzt was the only family he had left, despite the differences in their heritages.  
  
***********  
  
It took two weeks for Solonund to find Drizzt. Drizzt looked half starved and badly mistreated. It made Solonund so angry, that he decided he needed to kill something. Solonund gave Drizzt some new clothing and gave Drizzt instruction to gather firewood and make camp. Solonund's growling annoyed Drizzt, but Drizzt knew Solonund needed to work out his anger on his own. Drizzt put on the new clothing and waited for Solonund to return.  
  
Solonund was packing a small roan over his shoulders when he returned. Drizzt helped him clean and gut the beast. Some the meat they combined with water and spices that Solonund had brought with him, the rest they cooked over the fire. Drizzt was grateful to Solonund for preparing such a grand feast for the two of them. It had been many days since Drizzt had anything substantial in his stomach. He was not sure he could keep the food down, but he was willing to try.   
  
Solonund said nothing as he hung the spiced pieces of meat up to dry. He knew they would need it for the journey they were going to take. Solonund was positive that Drizzt would follow his advice this time.  
  
Drizzt broke the silence.  
  
"How have you been, Solonund? You look terrible."  
  
"I am fine. I just had a shock a few weeks ago that has yet to work its way out of my system that is all. As for looking terrible, you look much worse than me, Drizzt. I have worried about you."  
  
"I wish I could tell you it has been pleasant since I left Mooshie's grove, but that would be a lie. Most of the time I have been running for my life. Just one look at my hair and my skin and any whom I encounter run from me. If I try to talk, they either pull out weapons or call for someone else that has better weapons. When the surfacers find where I am, they hunt me just like you hunted that deer. They have the same anger in their eyes you had when you went out to hunt."  
  
"You are not an animal, Drizzt, you never were. Never begin to think of yourself as one. The minute you begin to think of yourself as an animal, the process begins to turn you into one. That is the biggest lesson I learned from my time under Kordon's thumb. Kordon turned himself into an unfeeling animal. I refused to turn myself into an animal, like him. I would wish that fate on no one, especially not you, Drizzt. You are the only family I have left now."  
  
Drizzt was stunned at Solonund's statement. He remembered how Solonund swore to be his brother back when they resided in Mooshie's grove, but that was two years ago. Drizzt was surprised to see that Solonund's feelings towards him had not changed.  
  
"What about Shun and the Annui?"  
  
"They are my friends. They care for me as a friend, but they are not family to me. They have never tried to be, and I have never pushed the point. I told you their feelings towards outsiders. They have become very close to me, but I am still an outsider to them. That gives them enough distance to not be felt as family."  
  
"I see. They befriend you as long as you don't get too emotionally attached to them."  
  
"Yes, that is about right. Speaking of Shun and the Annui, they should be heading to the northern border of Thesk about now. If you want to come with me when I go to meet them, you would be very welcome. I have found my travels very lonely as of late."  
  
Drizzt smiled and remarked," Oh, so you have not had the ladies melting into your arms lately?"  
  
Solonund caught his breath. His face turned pale and he got a slight flush to his cheeks. Drizzt immediately became concerned at Solonund's reaction.  
  
"Are you alright, Solonund? If I offended you I am sorry."  
  
"No, Drizzt, I am not offended. I am just reminded of the shock I had a few weeks ago."  
  
Drizzt smiled," So it was a female who put you into such a shock. You didn't use your wooing lines to make her melt. Am I correct."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There is something about this female that made you not make amorous moves toward her."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let me guess. She is married?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She is attached in some other way to another male."  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"Well, which is it? Yes or no?"  
  
"She loves someone else, but they are not attached or betrothed in any way. But, that is not the reason I was so shocked by her."  
  
"Well then, what is the matter."  
  
"She looks very much like my mother, except for her eyes. Her eyes are the same color as yours."  
  
"You are frightened of her just because she looks like your mother?"  
  
"Yes, and the fact that she is a highborn noblewoman and a knight-priestess serving Corellon Larethian made her pretty intimidating as well."  
  
Drizzt understood that. Any priestess, even if she served a good deity, could be very intimidating.  
  
"Solonund, are you in love with her?"  
  
"I-- I don't know. I am cursed. If I loved her it would make my curse worse. She looks so much like my mother."  
  
"So, she looks like your mother. She is not your mother. You told me when we were in the grove that you had not found any of your mother's relatives. Perhaps she is a cousin?"  
  
"That would make this curse on me all the more worse. You see, Drizzt, I was in love with my mother more than a good son should be in love with his mother. I never told my mother and I never moved upon my mother. I can not woo or bed any female without thinking about doing the same to my mother. It is my perversion and curse. I am at a loss at what to do about it. I am nearly eighty years old. I should have grown out of this a long time ago."  
  
"I see," Drizzt replied, not quite knowing how to respond. He never had feelings like that for his close relatives. He found it repulsive. Yet, Drizzt could see Solonund 's struggle. Solonund wanted to be repulsed by such feelings, but he could not. It was tearing Solonund apart.  
  
"You are afraid of this female because you are in love with her." Drizzt stated flatly, " You are not as perverse as you make yourself out to be. You never wooed or bedded your mother. You were too much of a good son to disrespect her like that. You loved your mother because she was the only one you could depend on until you escaped Kordon's grasp. It may take longer, but you will grow out of it. Perhaps this female is the answer to your prayers. You have prayed to have this curse lifted, haven't you?"  
  
" Of course I have. I do every time I get near a town where there are girls for me to woo."  
  
"Then perhaps this is the priestess who can lift your curse. She is Elven? She must be to be a follower of Corellon. Corellon Larethian, creator of the entire Elven race. Perhaps he is the one who answered you prayer."  
  
"You're a Drow, how much can you know about Corellon Larethian?" Solonund spat out in a frustrated tone.  
  
"Quite a lot actually, and not just from what I read about him in Mooshie's library. Lloth was once his consort and lover. She bore Corellon two children, Eilliastrae and Vhaeraun. Lloth was cast out of Arvandor for betraying Corellon and trying to murder him. The Drow were cursed to live in the Underdark at Corellon's command. That is why the Drow who worship Lloth hate the surface elves so much. Corellon still favors the surface elves. Corellon is a good deity. I am sure Meilikki would hope for your happiness. If she could not lift the curse herself, then I am certain she would find the god who could. Doesn't that make sense."  
  
"Yes. It makes perfect sense. I am glad you are my brother, Drizzt. As soon as the jerky dries in the sun, we should make our way east to Thesk. Shun is waiting there with a surprise for you."  
  
"I have not yet agreed to go with you."  
  
"But you will, Drizzt. It makes perfect sense."  
  
"Alright, I agree, but I do not agree to stay long once we get there," Drizzt said while shaking his head and smiling, "It makes perfect sense."  
  
************ 


	6. To the East

Chapter 6: To the East  
  
Within the week, the two were headed east. Solonund gave Drizzt his heavy brown cloak. It was not really suited to the weather, but it would keep Drizzt's appearance masked well enough in case they were encountered by others. Whenever they would near a town, Solonund would offer to spirit tattoo Drizzt so he appeared to be a surface elf. Drizzt only accepted once. When he saw the toll and strain it put Solonund under, Drizzt never accepted again.   
  
Solonund really was becoming a heartfelt brother to Drizzt. Drizzt could not let Solonund make himself ill on his behalf. It was then Drizzt decided the people of the surface would have to accept him as he was. He would deceive no good person again, ever.  
  
Solonund did not seem to mind going and getting supplies in the towns they passed. The more time he spent in campsites with Drizzt, the more he realized how much better he liked being out in the open. He never realized how much he loved staying out in the open forest. As the terrain started to change, he taught Drizzt about the plant and animal life.   
  
The farther east they traveled, the fewer settlements they ran into.   
  
"It is good to be a ranger," Solonund thought to himself as they walked along the uninhabited areas, "and better to be traveling with another ranger."  
  
Once they got past the Silver Marches and the high forest, Solonund gave Drizzt the choice.  
  
"We can take the long way, or the short way," Solonund said plainly, "Generally, the long way is safer, but it is more populated. More importantly, Drow from Maerimidra, Sshamath, and other smaller cities in the Underdark pop out of the ground regularly along the long route. That means we will run into a large number who have a seething hate for Drow. The short way is across the Anauroch desert on the black road. It is hotter than the nine hells during the day and freezing cold at night. We will have to get at least one pack animal just to carry water. That is not the worst of it. The Zhentarim control the road. They charge enormous prices for water and for tribute in order to camp near their oasis. Most Zhentarim soldiers also double as thieves for the right price and would think nothing of killing us while we rested. On the other hand, they do not care one way or another for Drow. With City of Shade and its shade wizards nearby, the Zhents see Drow savagery as small coppers."  
  
"That is not much of a choice."  
  
"True."  
  
"Which way would be faster?"  
  
"It is hard to tell. With just the two of us and Guenhwyvar, the short route might take us longer because we would have bandits constantly dogging our way. On the other hand, on the long route through Cormyr many of the forests are overrun by orcs. The safer routes are property of the Cormyrian royal family. If we are caught by the Purple Knights, they will attack first and ask questions later. They will be like that because we are not humans. If we go that way, I suggest keeping your hood up."  
  
"I wonder why I agreed to come with you , Solonund."  
  
"Because it made perfect sense. I never promised it would be easy to get to Thesk."  
  
"Thanks for leaving out that detail."  
  
"So Drizzt, which way shall we go? through the desert, or around it?"  
  
"Around. It is easier to hide among the trees. And you well know we can easily handle any orcs we come across."  
  
"Alright, south we go," Solonund said.  
  
**********  
  
Surprisingly, they met with little trouble on their way through Cormyr. As they came to the point on their journey where they would turn north again, they came upon a caravan heading for Suzail. At first, the merchants were wary of Drizzt. When a group of orcs jumped them near the north side of the King's forest, they began to tolerate Drizzt's presence.  
  
Trouble for the pair didn't start until they were north of Cormyr, deep within Cormanthor Forest.  
  
The attack came from an enemy neither of them expected to find, a group of Drow scouts who were living on the surface. Worshippers of Vhaeraun.  
  
The enemy only saw Solonund when they attacked. Drizzt quickly whipped off his cape and pulled his scimitars. When Drizzt warned the Vhaerunites to leave Solonund alone. The small group turned to Drizzt and asked him why he was protecting a faerie elf, abet that, a male faerie elf.  
  
"That is my brother you hold your sword to. I will kill any of you who lay a hand on him."  
  
"Your brother?" one of them said as they looked at Solonund, " Well his skin is a little darker than most faerie elves we have seen here lately. Tell me faerie elf, are you a half-breed."  
  
"Yes," Solonund replied and said nothing more. These thieves did not need to know that neither half of him was Drow.  
  
"Will you let us pass then?" Drizzt said.  
  
That is when they spotted the wooden unicorn pendants both rangers were wearing.  
  
"So, followers of Meilikki on their way to Myth Drannor? We will feed your dead bodies to the monsters there."  
  
Drizzt and Solonund went immediately into action. This was one of the worst fights that Solonund was ever involved in. These were seasoned Drow warriors, not clumsy orcs.   
  
Drizzt was doing most of the work. His scimitars were whirling between the dozen Vhaerunites, hoping that none would find an opening. While trying to parry two separate attacks, the scimitar of lower quality snapped. The blade went flying into the trees.   
  
Solonund ducked as the blade flew past him. Solonund knew Drizzt was in trouble but he was in no way matched evenly with these Drow.   
  
Solonund may be the famed master of the bow, but in close combat, he was quickly realizing how useless he really was. He promised himself that if he survived this, he would work more on his swordsmanship.  
  
Drizzt threw down the pommel of the broken blade and called Guenhwyvar. Even with the panther's help, they were still outnumbered.   
  
Drizzt was growing upset with Solonund. Drizzt knew by the way Solonund was fighting that he was loosing his confidence. Drizzt knew that if Solonund let his guard slip, it could get them both killed. Drizzt also knew Solonund could fight better than that.   
  
All Drizzt could do was growl and hope that outward show of confidence would inspire Solonund to work harder. When his growls weren't working, Drizzt was at a loss. What would make Solonund fight like Drizzt knew he could?  
  
"Solonund, you orc face, what's the matter? These girls too much for you?" Drizzt said as he started laughing maniacally.  
  
That worked.  
  
Solonund got upset, but more importantly, Solonund quit thinking about his problems and released the savagery within himself.   
  
In the blink of an eye, Solonund used his katana in the manner it was meant to be used.  
  
Drizzt was shocked at how quickly and cleanly it lopped one of the Drow scouts in half. At that moment, Drizzt knew why Solonund had reservations using that sword. That sword was made not for wounding or fighting, it was made to bring instant death.   
  
Solonund ducked under the swing of his opponents sword. With amazing agility, he came up behind the swing and decapitated his opponent. When Solonund got into a fighting frenzy, it did not look like a fight. It was a bloody dance of death. If it were not for the gore, it would have been beautiful.  
  
Help came, if it could be called help.   
  
A group of humans and Moon Elves jumped into the fray.   
  
One of them caught Drizzt off guard. He hit Drizzt on the left temple and Drizzt fell to the ground.  
  
As the Moon Elf prepared to strike his final blow, Solonund fell across the top of Drizzt.  
  
"No! Stop! This is my brother! I won't let you kill my brother!"  
  
"Solonund! What has gotten in to you? That is a Drow."  
  
"This is no ordinary Drow! This is Drizzt! This is my brother!"  
  
"Fine," the moon elf said as he clubbed Solonund with he pommel of his sword," we will take him with us. You will come to your senses back at the lodge. You there. Pick these two up. Put the Drow in a holding cell, put Solonund Brasher in his room. Make sure Solonund's room is locked."  
  
********** 


	7. The Trial

Chapter 7: The Trial  
  
Solonund awoke in a small room. As his eyes focused, he realized he was in Kaimel's hunting lodge. On earlier travels east, he had aided Kamiel. Kamiel had promised Solonund that he would always have a room at the lodge whenever he passed through Cormanthor.   
  
Solonund's head hurt. He had to shake himself a couple of times to remember what had happened to bring him here. He recalled the fight with the Drow warriors, and how Kamiel had knocked Drizzt to the ground. Where was Drizzt? What did they do to Drizzt?  
  
************  
  
Drizzt awoke in a small prison cell. His arms ached. He tried to move his shoulders to alleviate the pain, and found that he was chained to the wall.   
  
He let out a sigh and thought, " At least these chains are low to the ground. They allowed me to sit in this prison."  
  
Everything had been taken from him, including Guenhwyvar's figurine.  
  
Drizzt glanced over to the cell next to his own. Chained to the wall in that cell was a dark skinned human with light brown hair. The young man's clothing was torn and dirty, but Drizzt could see how colorful the man's clothing was.   
  
"That young human must be rich to have such finery," Drizzt thought.  
  
The young man, who seemed to be sleeping , slowly raised his head and peered into Drizzt's eyes.  
  
"You are not like the others they brought here," the young man said in heavily accented common.  
  
"Like the others?"  
  
"Yes, the rangers who reside here have brought several of your kind since they imprisoned me. You have a calm kindness to your spirit. You are not filled with bile or hate like the others were."  
  
"It is obvious I was placed here because of the color of my skin, but why have they placed you here?"  
  
"They think I am a warlock. They think I am an agent of the mind flayers. Some of them think I work for the Red Wizards of Thay. They think many things that are not true, because I can sense surface thoughts and sometimes foretell the future. It is a common trait among my people, but here in the west, they do not understand. Because they do not understand, I am feared by them. So they keep me here until they determine what is to be done with me."  
  
"Why did you come to the west?"  
  
"I was looking for a friend. I was once a great leader of a tribe of Annui, but our tribe was small. My tribe came upon a larger Annui tribe. Both tribes thought it best to combine the two tribes. I agreed. I was cast out because I refused to venerate the god Amunator, whom the westerners call Lathander, above that of my own goddess. I was cast out because of my faith."  
  
" I can understand that completely. I am an outcast myself partially because of my faith."  
  
The young man shook his head so that the hair covering the collar of his shirt was moved away. The high collar was green and intricately embroidered with the head of a white unicorn.  
  
"You are a follower of Meilikki."  
  
"Yes, I am a ranger and a follower of the Lady of the Forest. In the east, she is called Arayanni. The forests of the far east are different from the ones in the west, but the Lady is present in all forests."  
  
"I am also a ranger," Drizzt replied quietly, "I also serve Meilikki. Yet those in this place do not seem to understand that a Drow can serve her."  
  
The young man sighed and nodded.  
  
A moon elf came into the room carrying a bucket of water. He splashed it on the young easterner.  
  
"You have been told repeatedly to keep your mouth shut! If you open your mouth one more time, warlock, it will be gagged! As for you , Drow, it would be best for you to keep your mouth shut as well!"  
  
The Moon Elf guard turned and left the room.  
  
Drizzt sighed and closed his eyes. He knew he needed to conserve his strength. He was worried about Solonund. Was it possible that he was killed?  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Solonund tried the door to his room and found it was locked. He repeatedly pounded on the door and begged to be let out, but his pleading was only met with silence.  
  
He moved back to his bed, sat down and put his head in his hands. Perhaps it was a mistake to convince Drizzt to come east.   
  
The sound of the lock on the door being unlocked brought Solonund out of his depression. He leaped up to grab whomever open-end the door and came face to face with the angry Kamiel.  
  
"Have you come to your senses yet? I had this door locked to keep you from running straight to the dungeon."  
  
"Come to my senses? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean traveling with that Drow and then claiming he is your brother. It is just a Drow. A murderer from the Underdark."  
  
"Drizzt is no murderer!" Solonund shouted, " He may have been born in the Underdark, but he is not an ordinary Drow. He left the Underdark to escape the horrors of his race. He serves Meilikki. He befriended Montolio, my father. Meilikki appeared before him and blessed him. He is no murderer!"  
  
Kamiel softened his pose for a moment, but the hardness of his face did not waiver.  
  
"Very well, allow me to test his loyalty to Meilikki. Your room will no longer locked, but I warn you, until my tests are over, do not go near the dungeon. I will lock you in there myself if you disobey. Remember, Ellifaine is my mother. As a leader of the Protectors, I am required to keep all the good who dwell here safe."  
  
Solonund gave a sigh," I understand. Please, for me, do not torture him too harshly. You will not need to do that."  
  
"You believe in him that strongly?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
**********  
  
A Drow female walked into the cell with Drizzt. He slowly looked up at her. As his violet eyes met the amber eyes of the Drow woman, a hint of fear ran through him. He wondered what she was doing there.  
  
"Do not fear, I will not hurt you. I am here to help you."  
  
"Leave me," Drizzt calmly said," Escaping from here only to be retuned to the Underdark? The Underdark and its depravity means nothing to me. I would rather rot here than return."  
  
The Drow woman stepped back at Drizzt's words. She was more shocked at the calmness of his voice than his statement. Ilinsar had interrogated many followers of Vhaeraun in this very cell, but this male had none of the ire the others had. This male was of noble blood. He knew proper etiquette when speaking to a female, perfect submission. She knew she must use that to her advantage.  
  
"Lady Ilinsar, may I speak?" the easterner in the adjoining cell said.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Lady, this man worships Meilikki, he told me so himself before the guard forced us to be silent."  
  
"You must know any word you say, warlock, will be scrutinized, so keep your tongue until I am finished with this prisoner."  
  
The easterner sighed and shook his head.  
  
"You show the respect taught to those of a noble house. Are you a noble, male?" Ilinsar said slyly.  
  
"I was, my house is no more."  
  
"I see, your house was eliminated?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
" Drizzt DoUrden."  
  
Ilinsar gave out an exasperated gasp," DoUrden! The twelfth house of Menzoberanzzan? It has been eliminated?"  
  
"Yes, by order of house Baenre."  
  
"I see. So are you now in the service of the worshipers of Vhaeraun?"  
  
"No. "  
  
"Why did you come to the surface?"  
  
"I hoped to find a home, a true home."  
  
"I see. I am Ilinsar DeVir. I, being a daughter of one of the youngest daughters was living in Maerimidra. Matron DeVir felt that spreading her power in several cities and causing distress among the upper houses of the other cities would make her more powerful than Baenre herself. When the main house in Menzoberanzzan fell, the outposts followed. I escaped here with a group of house slaves. The slaves were worshippers of Eilliastraee. They treated me with love and kindness. I turned from Lloth. I became a priestess of the dark maiden. Prepare yourself. this is not the last of the tests. "   
  
"Are you the one that Solonund learned the Drow language from?"  
  
Ilinsar let out a gasp. "He told you of that?"  
  
"He told both me and his father, Montolio DeBrouche. Mooshie showed me my heart and that Meilikki was always there. Mooshie treated me like a son. Because of that, and the blessings of Meilikki, Solonund and I are brothers."  
  
Ilinsar' face twisted. "My lovers are none of your concern. I will be back for you within the hour."  
  
***********  
  
Solonund would normally not disobey Kamiel, but Solonund needed to see Drizzt. When he was sure he was not watched, Solonund made his way to the dungeon. He snuck in as quietly as possible. The guard had gone off to escort Ilinsar, so there was no one watching the prison.  
  
"Solonund! Please help us!" the easterner said as soon as Solonund entered the room with the cells.  
  
Drizzt looked at the easterner then up at Solonund.  
  
"Shun! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was captured as I traveled west to find you. They think I am a warlock. My tribe merged with another Annui tribe, and I was cast out. I hoped to travel with you once again."  
  
"Solonund, is there any way you can get us out of here?" Drizzt said.  
  
"You are Solonund's brother. I am sorry, they took the scimitars from me when I was placed in here."   
  
"Never mind that Shun, I have to get you out of here first. Can you dowse where the keys are?"  
  
"Yes, one moment. It is difficult to do with my hands chained as they are."  
  
Shun closed his eyes and concentrated . Beads of sweat flowed down his brow.  
  
"In the next room, above, on a crude table."  
  
"I will be right back, Shun, Drizzt. I will get you out of here."  
  
As he left the dungeon, Solonund ran face to face with Kamiel and Ilinsar.  
  
"Solonund, I knew you could not resist going to help your so called brother. Ilinsar has told me of her interview of Drizzt. She still has her doubts. You will go with her to the main hall. The last of the tests has been prepared for him there. If he passes, you are both free to go."  
  
"I need another favor of you, Kamiel. The easterner, Shun, I know him. I want him released as well."  
  
"The warlock? You keep very strange company, Solonund."  
  
"He is not a warlock. He is a wizard. In the east, they call him a Wu Jen Adept. The eastern wizards sometimes learn what they call 'mind magic' in order to protect themselves from evil. His magic is dependant on adhering to his principles. One of the conditions for him to be able to cast magic is that he can not lie. If you ask him, he will be honest with you. Under his taboo, which is similar to a geas, he is forced to tell the truth."  
  
"If he is so honest, then why hasn't he given us this information before?" Ilinsar spouted out.  
  
"Probably because you didn't ask the right question. Easterners are wary to give information. He will only tell you an answer within the exact limits of the question and no more."  
  
Kamiel looked at Ilinsar. Ilinsar furrowed her brow and looked at the floor. "I had not thought of that. " she said.  
  
"Alright, because you have shown time and again that you are a true friend to the Protectors, I will honor your request and test them both. If they both pass, they will both be free to go." Kamiel said.  
  
**********  
  
Drizzt and Shun were escorted under guard to the main hall. Neither of them showed any resistance. As they entered the hall, Drizzt saw Kamiel sitting on some cushions at the head of the hall. Solonund sat on Kaimel's right and Ilinsar sat on his left. On the floor in front of them were two scarves with the unicorn symbol of Meilikki embroidered onto each.  
  
The prisoners were forced to sit in front of the scarves, across from Kamiel.  
  
"Now, each of you," Kamiel ordered, " I want each of you to pick up the scarf in front of you and look at the symbol on it."  
  
Drizzt and Shun did as Kamiel bade them to do.  
  
"Now," Kamiel said forcefully," Take the scarf in your hands, destroy it and denounce what the scarf represents."  
  
Shun immediately placed the scarf back on the floor in front of him and cow towed to Kamiel  
  
"Please, oh great one, you can not ask me to do such a thing. My goddess is precious to me, more precious than life. Please, if I have shamed you, take my head. I can not dishonor Arayanni, whom you call Meilikki, in such a manner! To do so is the greatest dishonor to me and I would rather die."  
  
At the same time, Drizzt held his scarf to his chest, like a precious item given him by someone he loved dearly. " I can not destroy or deny the one who is deepest within my heart and soul," he said as he began to shed tears, " I would be nothing without her. Please do not ask me to abandon the Lady of the Forest."  
  
"Drizzt is sincere," Ilinsar said plainly to Kamiel, " Drow do not cry. If he has the ability to shed tears for Meilikki, then he is not lying."  
  
"What about the Easterner?" Kamiel asked.  
  
" I know no person, who would wish for death due to the destruction of a simple scarf. I surmise he also must be telling the truth." Ilinsar replied.  
  
Kamiel stood up and ordered," Hold! Both of you! You have passed my test, so as I have promised my friend, you shall both be set free. Your things shall be returned to you. I will give you rooms here in this lodge. Your clothing will be laundered for you. You may eat at my table. From now on, you both will be welcomed as friends to my lodge when you travel through. This place is a safe house for rangers. I apologies for your imprisonment, but I am a Protector. I must make sure you pose no harm to the good people who live here."  
  
"If it is any consolation," Solonund added, " he put me in prison as well the first time I came here."  
  
Shun raised his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. He placed his palms together and made a respectful bowing motion to Kamiel, "Thank you, Protector of the forest."  
  
Drizzt stood up and offered his hand in friendship to Kamiel, and Kamiel accepted it wholeheartedly.  
  
********** 


	8. Foreboding

Chapter 8: Forboding and Seperation.  
  
  
  
Within the week, the trio were back on their way west.   
  
Once he had been accepted, Drizzt did not mind staying at Kaimel's lodge, but it quickly became clear that the lodge was meant only as a temporary home, no matter the race of the guest. He would need to find another place to call home.  
  
Solonund was whistling a tune, " Well Drizzt, we never made it to Thesk, but we still found Shun. that makes the six months we have been traveling not a waste. Shun, you will love Silverymoon. They have some of the best schools of wizardry on all of Faerun."  
  
"I am certain I will have to make that decision for myself, Solonund. Drizzt, do you like the scimitars I brought for you?"  
  
"Yes, they are very well made. I will make good use of them."  
  
"I prefer scimitars myself as well," Shun Replied.  
  
"I must ask you one question , Shun. Why do you wear so much jewelry and finery. You look rather gaudy for being a ranger."  
  
"It is simple, Drizzt, this is my entire wealth. I was taught not to rely on money alone, so I carry all I will need in the form of jewelry. Although, the small pin on my turban, I will never sell. It may be simple ivory, but it is Arayanni. I am proud to display my faith."  
  
"The green cloth you have wound around your head?"  
  
"It is called a turban. It is a hat made of cloth."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Solonund seems happy with the gift the elder told me to give to him as well."  
  
"What exactly is that talisman used for?"  
  
"I do not know. It is ancient. It has been passed down in the elder's family for many generations. The only thing the elder told me about it is that is was made to save someone who would ordinarily meet death. That is the reason I made my way so haphazardly west. If I had been more careful, I might not have been caught by Kamiel. My mistake was my own, but it was fated to be. I might have also missed Solonund if I had not been caught. The elder told me it was urgent that Solonund receive the talisman."  
  
Drizzt stopped and grabbed Shun's arm. "You mean your elder foresaw Solonund's death?!"  
  
"He would die only if he did not have that talisman. That is what the elder saw during his meditations."  
  
Drizzt summoned Guenhwyvar from her figurine. Having Guenhwyvar always brightened Drizzt's mood. Shun liked Guenhwyvar as well.   
  
" I had a panther kitten when I was very young. It had been abandoned by its mother. I was very sad once it was weaned and had to be set free. You are very lucky she likes you, and you are very lucky she is no ordinary panther."  
  
Drizzt smiled, but kept silent.  
  
**********  
  
"Something is bothering you, Drizzt." Shun stated flatly they came to the point where it was time to turn north.  
  
"Shun, you can only tell the truth."  
  
"That is so. It is one of my oaths."  
  
"Did your elder tell you how Solonund was going to die?"  
  
"No, he did not. He only told me that Solonund's life would be saved if he wore that talisman."  
  
"So, according to your elder, Solonund will not die because he wears the talisman?"  
  
"That is what I was told. That is why you have been so distant with Solonund on this journey. You do not want to think of his death, this one you have adopted as your brother."  
  
"Solonund was right about you. Your intuition is sharper than most."  
  
"I thank you." Shun said with a slight bow.  
  
"Hey, you two are lagging behind. If we want to make good time, we have to pay some attention to where we are going."  
  
"Solonund," Drizzt said.  
  
"What is it ?"  
  
"Shut Up."  
  
"Alright, alright. I am just anxious to get west. I will slow down for you two. And Drizzt, don't look at me like I am already dead. I am wearing the talisman. That Annui elder is rather accurate in his predictions. I am not going to die, yet."  
  
Drizzt smiled and shook his head. He knew Solonund always had to have the last word.  
  
As they came nearer to the Greypeak Mountains, Solonund decided that in order to avoid too many settlements that might make things harder than need be for them, they should go through the mountains instead of around.  
  
Solonund scouted on ahead. They found numerous orcs, worgs and goblins on their way, but nothing that pressed them too far behind their goal.  
  
Drizzt was glad to have Shun's magic along on the trip. Unlike most wizards Drizzt had met, Shun's style complimented nature and the elements rather than purely manipulating them.  
  
Suddenly Solonund's scream pierced the air.  
  
Both Drizzt and Shun ran to see what had happened to him.   
  
Solonund was hanging onto a root of a tree to keep from falling down a wide, steep cavern that had been neatly covered and used as a trap. The young tree was straining to keep rooted under the strain of Solonund's weight.  
  
Drizzt paused to look at a letter that had been carved into the rock near the edge of the slick sided cavern and yelled to Shun in horror.  
  
"Quickly, Shun, pull him up. This is a slide that leads straight to Ched Nasad!"  
  
"It leads where?"  
  
"When Drow warriors who serve the evil goddess Lloth come to the surface to raid and murder, they often have slides that lead to the Underdark. I should have seen it before! These mountains are crawling with young orcs and goblins. Drow in the Underdark enslave these creatures. This slide is where they throw the slaves they capture. It leads to the slave pits of Ched Nasad! If he slips, he could be killed. If he survives the slide, he will be murdered by those at the bottom of it!"  
  
"Help me! these roots are too unstable to climb! I'm slipping!"  
  
"Drizzt, I can't reach him, he is too far down and I have nothing stable to hold on to! I have no spells to help with this!"  
  
"Let me try!" Drizzt said," Solonund, hand me one end of your bow! Hang on to the other end!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Drizzt, we are not alone," Shun said as he saw a small group of orcs heading their direction, "You get him up, I will slice these creatures with blade and magic."  
  
Before Drizzt grabbed Solonund's bow, he pulled out Guenhwyvar and bade her to come help Shun stay the attackers.  
  
As Drizzt grasped his end of Solonund's bow, his fingers were hard pressed to keep a grip. the string bit into his hands as he howled for Solonund to hang on.   
  
Solonund climbed hand over hand. He grasped Drizzt's fingers as the bow began to give under the strain.   
  
A bright light coming from the area of Solonund's chest hit Drizzt in the eyes. He inadvertently jerked his hand up to shield his eyes. Once he could see again, Solonund was gone. Solonund's broken bow hung from the hand that had not covered his eyes.   
  
Shun was kneeling next to Drizzt looking at the slide and then back at Drizzt.  
  
"He is your adopted brother? Why did you let go?"  
  
"There was a light, from that talisman. I was blinded."  
  
"A light from the elder's talisman? Then he may yet be alive."  
  
"No, they kill surface elves that reach the Underdark. I will go with you until we reach the next settlement, Shun. Then I must go on by myself. I have done one more terrible thing. Another has met death because of me. My friends, my father, and now, my brother. I wish to be alone.  
  
With a heavy heart, Shun left Drizzt's company at the next town. Shun knew he had met an extraordinary person in Drizzt, and that he would never see Drizzt again.  
  
**********  
  
If anyone wants to know what happened to Solonund, just Email me. No, he is not dead, yes he meets up with Drizzt again years later.  
  
I 


End file.
